User blog:DegrassiLuver2081/Must Read
MUST READ :'( "boy- i missed u at school 2day, y weren't u there? girl- yeah, i had to go to the doctor. boy- oh realy? y? ...... girl- oh nothin, annual shots, thats all. boy- oh girl- so wht did we do in math 2day? boy- u didnt miss ne thing that great.......just lots of notes girl- ok good boy- yeah girl- hey i have a question...... boy- ok, ask away girl-........how much do u love me? boy- u kno i love u more than anything girl- yeah..... boy- y did u ask? girl-................>silence< .......... boy- is something wrong? girl- no nothing at all boy- good. girl- ..............how much do u care about me? boy- i would give u the world in a heartbeat if i could. girl- u would? boy- yeah.........of course i would >sounding worried< is there something wrong?? girl- no, everythings fine...... boy- are u sure? girl- yeah. boy- ok.......i hope so. girl- ..............would u die for me? boy- i would take a bullet for u anyday, hun girl- realy? boy- anyday. now seriously, is there something wrong??? girl- no im fine, ur fine, we're fine, everyones fine. boy- ............ok girl-......................well i have to go ill c u 2morrow at school. boy- alright, bye. I LOVE YOU. girl- yeah, i love u 2, bye. THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL: boy- hey, have u seen my g/f 2day? friend- no boy- oh. friend- she wasnt here yesterday either. boy- i know, she was acting all wierd on the phone last nite. friend- well dude u kno how gurls are sumtimes boy- yeah........but not her. friend- idk wht else 2 say, man. boy- k well i gotta get 2 english, ill c ya after school. friend- yeah i gotta get to science, ttyl. THAT NIGHT: -ring- -ring- -ring- -ring- girl- hello? boy- hey girl- oh, hi. boy- y weren't u at school 2day? girl- uh.......i had another doctor appointment. boy- are u sick? girl- ..................um i have 2 go, my mom's callin on my other line. boy- ill wait. girl- it may take a while, ill call u later. boy-........alright, i love u hun. very long pause< girl- (with tear in her eye) look, i think we should break up. boy- what??? girl- its the best thing for us right now. boy- y???? girl- i love u. click< THE GIRL DOESNT COME TO SCHOOL FOR 3 MORE WEEKS, AND DOESNT ANSWER HER PHONE. boy- hey dude friend- hey boy- whats up friend- nothin, hey have u talked 2 ur ex lately? boy- no friend- so u didnt hear? boy- hear what? friend- um idk if i should be the one to tell u...... boy- dude, wtf tell me friend- uh....call this number....433-555-3468 boy- ok............ BOY CALLS NUMBER AFTER SCHOOL -ring- -ring- -ring- voice- hello, suppam county hospital, this is nurse beckam. boy- uh.......i must have the wrong number, im looking for my friend. voice- what is her name, sir? (boy gives info) voice- yes, this is the right number, she is one of our patients here. boy- rele? y? what happened??? how is she??? voice- her room number is ..646, in building A, suite 3. boy- WHT HAPPENED??!!!! voice- plz come by sir and you can see her, goodbye. boy- WAIT! NO! *dial tone* BOY GOES TO HOSPITAL, AND TO ROOM ..646, BUILDING A, SUITE 3. GIRL IS LYING IN THE HOSPITAL BED. boy- omg are u ok?? girl- .................. boy- sweetie!! talk to me!! girl- i.......... boy- u what?? U WHAT??? girl- i have cancer and im on life support boy- .....................>breaks into tears< ...................... girl- they're taking me off 2night boy- y?? girl- i wanted 2 tell u but i couldnt boy- y didnt u tell me???? girl- i didnt want 2 hurt u. boy- u could never hurt me girl- i just wanted 2 c if u felt bout me as the same i felt bout u. boy- ? girl- i love u more than anything, i would give u the world in a heartbeat. i would die for you and take a bullet for you. boy- ........... girl- dont be sad, i love u n ill always be here w/u boy- then y'd u break up w/me? nurse- young man, visiting hours are over. BOY LEAVES, GIRL IS TAKEN OFF LIFE SUPPORT, AND DIES. but wht the boy didn't kno is that the girl only asked him those questions so she could hear him say it one last time, and she only broke up w/him because she knew she only had 3 more weeks to live, and thought it would cause him less pain and give him time to get over her before she died. NEXT DAY the boy is found dead with a gun in his hand..with a note in the other... THE NOTE SAID:i told her i would take a bullet for her....just like she said she would die for me..!!' Category:Blog posts